


Star! – Card Room x Very Happy fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Butterfly's Shadow Beneath the Moon, Card room, Yue Xia Die Ying, die zhiling, very happy - Fandom, 月下蝶影, 蝶之灵
Genre: Acting, CGevent, Crossover, M/M, Shounen ai, Transmigration, card room - Freeform, comedic undertone, danmei - Freeform, rainbowturtle, rainbowturtleanniversary, showbiz, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Summary:Xiao Lou and Yu Hanjiang, while playing in an S-grade room, took the punishment for their team as their responsibility as leaders. It was supposed to be only Yu Hanjiang, but Xiao Lou – who already had fallen in love with Yu Hanjiang, can’t bear it so he joined the punishment. Despite their teammates’ objections, the two were sent to the Nightmare Room.However, when Xiao Lou woke up, he noticed that the world is not any different from their original world. Were the Card keepers mistaken? Also, where is Yu Hanjiang? In the middle of his search for his teammate, and lover, he found Li Zhao – an actor, instead. Li Zhao was on his way to Yan Ting, only to find someone who seemed to be lost – in literal sense.Meanwhile…Yan Ting is coldly looking at Yu Hanjiang who blocked him when he’s on his way to Li Zhao.Yu Hanjiang: … (this kid reeks of the word ‘danger’. But, how can I explain to him I just really fell from the sky and happened to land on the roof of his car? Wasn’t he supposed to bring me to the hospital first? Also, where is Xiao Lou? Is this place really a Nightmare Room?)Yan Ting: … (this world is becoming more strange. I had to protect Li Zhao!)
Relationships: Yan Ting|Li Zhao, Yu Hanjiang|Xiao Lou
Kudos: 15





	Star! – Card Room x Very Happy fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: this is a crossover of Card Room and Very Happy danmei novels. I hope you'll like this!)

Card World, an S-grade room. 

“Professor Xiao!” 

“Group Leader Yu!” 

“You don’t have to bear the punishment! We can all bear it together!” 

“Xiao Jiang!” Lu Jiuchuan cried along with the others. He was about to grab Yu Hanjiang and Xiao Lou back, but a strong force had already pulled the two away from them, sending them to the Nightmare Room. 

Xiao Lou, whose hand was held tightly by Yu Hanjiang when their vision became dark, hugged Yu Hanjiang tightly. Yu Hanjiang buried his face on Xiao Lou’s shoulder as a response. 

“Xiao Lou.” Yu Hanjiang called when he felt his consciousness started to fade. “Living or dying, we’ll do it together.” He said. “If we’re separated… wait for me. I’ll definitely come and find you.” 

Xiao Lu was about to speak when he felt Yu Hanjiang gave him a deep kiss. It only lasted for a minute before the sensation on his lips disappeared. He noticed his eyes were closed, and so he opened them. He didn’t expect what he saw, though. “I’m… back?” he asked and moved his limbs, only feel he’s lying on the grass. He’s in a park, and the night had just started. 

What made him say ‘I’m back’ is because of the date and time on the giant TV screen across the road. Yes – across the road. He’s lying on the grass in a park next to the street. Some passersby are looking at him with weird gazes. If not for his good looks and clean clothes, they would think he’s a homeless beggar. However, due to his appearance of an intelligent gentleman, some people looked at him with their eyes filled with disappointment since they thought, either he was greatly devastated after his girlfriend had broken up with him thus he slept out in the cold, or he had gone mad after burying himself in a sea of books. 

Xiao Lou doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this. He immediately fixed himself and stood. “Am I… really back?” he asked as he looked around. It was the usual city where he lived. The date is the exact date he was pulled into the Card World. This made him think for a moment, was the Card World just his dream? 

But, no. Everything he experienced was real. Shao Qingge, Ye Qi, Liu , Old Mo, Qu Wanyue, Long Sen and Brother Jiu are real. They are his and Yu Hanjiang’s teammates. Yu Hanjiang… he spoke the name in his heart. If the Card World isn’t real, he isn’t willing. “Yu Hanjiang… Hanjiang…” he called as his eyes welled up with tears. His heart isn’t willing to accept it. Yu Hanjiang is his lover. 

“Brother… why are you crying?” a voice asked that woke Xiao Lou from his thoughts. 

Xiao Lou blinked and his tears fell before he immediately wiped them with his sleeves. No. I must calm down. The Card World is real. Yu Hanjiang and his teammates are real. It’s this world that’s fake! He thought as he raised his head to face the person who spoke. Is this an NPC designed by the Punishment Room to make this illusion more real and confuse his mind? 

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the young man before him. Surprisingly, the young man is good-looking with a clean appearance. He was suddenly taken aback. This NPC seemed an honest person. The Punishment Room of S-grade level sure is one of a kind. “Sorry.” He apologized. I mustn’t judge the book by its cover. I have seen many kinds of people. I shouldn’t be deceived by one’s appearance. He thought and pulled a smile. “I am lost. May I ask where is the police station?” he asked. I must find Group Leader Yu first. Two is better than one, after all. He thought. 

Li Zhao gaped at the man in surprise. He is already handsome. However, his gentle smile made him even more handsome. He thought as he looked at Xiao Lou in admiration. 

Xiao Lou was taken aback again by the young man’s reaction. There… really is a problem with this person? He thought. 

Li Zhao immediately recovered his wits. Even if this gentleman is handsome, but Ting Ting is the most handsome! He thought. He really never thought of including himself in this group. “Hello. I apologize for my behavior. You’re handsome I though you’re an actor.” He said and shyly smiled.  
‘actor’? Xiao Lou stared at the young man. “You’re an actor?” he asked. 

Li Zhao nodded. “Yes, I am! I am Li Zhao.” He introduced himself. “I’m not popular, though…” he felt embarrassed. 

Xiao Lou was affected by Li Zhao’s purity. He was about to comfort him when Li Zhao spoke. 

“But, I don’t mind! As long as I can help brother Xiaoyuan and my other friends. I’ll make lots of money!” he said. His eyes are shining brightly as they were filled with determination. 

Xiao Lou was surprised again. His eyes are clear… he’s really… is this world - ? He thought as his eyes widened in shock. He sharply turned and looked around again. Am I… really back? He thought. Did the Card keepers make a mistake? His jaw dropped. 

“Brother…?” Li Zhao called when he saw Xiao Lou’s in a daze. 

Xiao Lou immediately composed himself and hid his excitement. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” He said and gave Li Zhao an apologetic smile. “I am Xiao Lou, a professor. I am lost, and looking for my friend.” He explained. 

“Oh, right. You said earlier you want to go to the police station.” Li Zhao said and paused when he remembered something. “Don’t you have a phone? Can’t you call him?” he asked. 

Xiao Lou revealed an awkward smile. “I… don’t have a phone.” He answered as he lowered his head in shame. 

Li Zhao’s eyes widened in shock. “Have you lost your phone?!” he asked as he immediately took out his phone. “Here. You can borrow my phone.” He said as he gave his phone to Xiao Lou. 

Xiao Lou looked at the phone. “That…” he said and rubbed his nose when he realized something. “… I don’t know their number.” He said. 

Li Zhao gaped at him. “Could it be… you two fought?!” he said. 

Xiao Lou heard the question and remembered that scene before he was sent to this world. His face reddened. How can we fight? Yu Hanjiang kissed me. His face reddened even more. 

Li Zhao saw Xiao Lou’s face turned red and he thought he was mad. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know… don’t be mad anymore. You can talk your problems with each other. It isn’t good to prolong your misunderstandings…” he said. 

“N-no. We didn’t fight.” Xiao Lou immediately said. “I just…” he said and looked at Li Zhao’s pure appearance. He sighed in defeat. A single lie had to be covered with more lies to keep it. He doesn’t want to lie to a pure child, either. But, will he believe him? 

One hour later… 

“So, you’re saying…” Li Zhao said as he looked at Xiao Lou. 

Xiao Lou nodded in earnest. “Yes. We came from this world, but for some reason, we were pulled into a strange world when we died.” He said. “However, for some reason, I and my lov… friend was sent here when we were punished in behalf of our team.” He sighed. “We don’t have our phone, so we can’t contact each other.” He finished. 

Li Zhao didn’t know what to react as he nibbled on the meat bun. But, one thing is sure: he felt pity for Xiao Lou. It seems like this honest and intelligent-looking gentleman has a large brain hole. 

At the same time, somewhere... 

A gentle smile formed in Yan Ting’s face that always held a cold expression after he saw Li Zhao’s message. 

Li Zhao: I just went out to go to the convenience store to buy a cup of noodles. BRRRR! Ting Ting, it’s actually cold tonight! If you want to go out, wear double jackets so you won’t catch a cold, okay? 

Li Zhao: coldhamster.jpg

He was about to type a message to reply to Li Zhao when suddenly – 

BANG! CLACK! Their car didn’t hit anyone or anything. But, something hit the roof of the car! Are there meat pies falling from the sky today? 

Yan Ting’s smile disappeared. The ‘clack’ sound is his phone falling to the car’s floor when he dropped it after the impact. 

“S-sir!” the driver called as he looked at the roof of the car in fright. Fortunately, the car wasn’t damaged. However, what about that thing that hit the car? 

Yan Ting glanced at the driver before he bent down to pick up his phone. Seeing Yan Ting’s cold gaze, the driver immediately went out of the car to check. Only to exclaim in shock when he saw it wasn’t something, but someone, that hit the roof of the car! 

What the heck is this? This is too unscientific. The driver is certain that there was no one on the road just now, so he can’t run them with the car. But, even if there is someone, but that person who will be unlucky to be hit by the car (if ever this happens), should be lying on the road – not the roof of the car! 

The driver looked at the person on top of the car. Could he be an alien? To fall from the sky, he could only be an alien. However, the one on the roof is definitely a person. 

When Yu Hanjiang felt the warmth on his embrace disappeared, he had already prepared for the worst. However, what was unexpected of all is for him to be dropped from the sky and crash on the roof of a moving car. Fortunately, for some reason, his skull didn’t crack and his limbs weren’t dislocated. In short, he was unscathed. 

Where is he now? And where is his Xiao Lou? He didn’t say ‘goodbye’ to Xiao Lou earlier since, as he had said, they will live and die together. He will definitely find him in this Punishment… Room? 

He blinked his eyes multiple times to adjust his vision. However, he felt his eyes had finally fell when he saw the very familiar highway where the car – and he, currently is. He would never mistake, this is his, Xiao Lou’s, and everyone’s world. 

He… is back? He thought with his eyes wide in disbelief. However, before he could process everything, a loud voice broke his thoughts. 

“Who are you? Where did you come from? What are your motives? How did you know Mr. Ting? Were you sent by someone? How will you compensate Mr. Ting for damaging his car?” a series of questions were asked by the driver. It wasn’t that he was a former interrogator. But, he was wary, and also nervous, as he watched the person that fell from the sky. 

Yu Hanjiang. “…” it was really fortunate this person’s career is a driver. Instead of intimidating the criminals, he will be intimidated by the criminals instead. As a bona fide police officer, the driver’s speech pattern, tone of the voice and tragic expression were all noted by him. 

Seeing the guarded look of the driver, can he still tell him honestly that he fell from the sky? He immediately slid down the car in a smooth manner and he fixed his clothes. “My name is Yu Hanjiang. I, uh… I fell asleep on a tree.” He explained. 

The driver is still wary of him so he checked the road and, indeed, there is a tall tree with a wide canopy. “Why were you sleeping on the tree?” he asked. 

“… a bad habit.” Yu Hanjiang bit the bullet. They can think he’s crazy, but he has to find Xiao Lou. Even if he knew this world is just like their original world, but he can’t let his guard down. What he is worried of, is that Xiao Lou might be confused. Xiao Lou is smart, but this kind of Punishment Room is tempting. Even he himself wanted to succumb to this world. 

The driver is still suspicious, but before he can say anything, the door opened and Yan Ting walked out. Yan Ting’s cold and sharp gaze fell on Yu Hanjiang. 

Yu Hanjiang was surprised, not of Yan Ting’s iceberg beauty but because of his eyes. Those eyes are the eyes of one who had given up on life. This kid is dangerous. He thought. I have to go find Xiao Lou, fast! 

He may be panicking inside, but he’s calm on the surface. “This is….?” He said. 

The driver is still worthy to be one of Yan Ting’s subordinates since he can see Yu Hanjiang wasn’t acting of not knowing Yan Ting. “This is Mr. Ting, the owner of the car.” He said. 

Yan Ting, after being honed of discerning people, also noticed that Yu Hanjing is completely clueless as to who he is. “Do you know how to fight?” he asked. 

Yu Hanjiang. “?” 

The driver. “…” Mr. Ting. I know you were pissed at your bodyguards for letting your aunt into your property and this man may look sincere, but can you not hire him to be a replacement of your bodyguards on a whim? 

Is this a setting of the Punishment Room? Yu Hanjiang thought. Though still puzzled, yet he nonetheless answered. “Yes.” he knows, this kid can see through a lie for some reason. Is it too late to replace our station’s interrogator? He thought when he remembered his workplace. 

(The said interrogator whose job is at risk: Achoo!) 

Yan Ting, while waiting for Yu Hanjiang’s answer, was reading Li Zhao’s latest message. 

Li Zhao: Huhu. I was suddenly called by the director. There’s a follow-up scene for me that’s needed to be filmed tonight. QAQ

Li Zhao: well, it is an additional money. Go, go, go for it! 

I can provide everything for you if you want. A certain golden thigh named Yan Ting thought. When he heard Yu Hanjiang’s answer, he reluctantly removed his gaze on his cellphone’s screen. “Then, you come with us.” He said. The warm expression on his face when reading Li Zhao’s message has disappeared and was replaced by his usual cold expression. 

Without waiting for Yu Hanjiang’s response, he went back inside the car and closed the door. 

Yu Hanjiang. “…” 

The driver. “…” 

Yu Hanjiang went to the front seat. When the driver started the car, Yan Ting spoke. “Go to xxx studio.” He said. 

Yu Hanjiang. “…” what are we doing in a studio in the middle of the night?! Anyway, why are kids like you still out this late at night? 

The driver who knew the truth. “…” Mr. Ting. Do you really want to expose your identity to Li Zhao?! You’re not afraid your romance will end without it even starting?!  
However, since you have to bow under someone’s eaves, the driver complied while Yu Hanjiang remained silent all throughout the ride – 

...

“I’m really sorry, Xiao-ge.” Li Zhao apologized when they reached the studio. “I promised to take you to the police station, yet – “ 

Xiao Lou grimaced when he heard what Li Zhao said. Why? This child had said it correctly, yet why did it sound so wrong? He thought. (A/N: he’s referring to ‘take you to the police station’, which sounds like Xiao Lou had committed a crime XD) “It’s fine. It’s really not that urgent.” He told Li Zhao. 

Li Zhao sighed in relief. “Thank you for understand, Xiao-ge.” He said as they went inside the studio. 

“It’s no prob… lem…” Xiao Lou’s voice faded and he held his breath when they entered and he saw the film set. Have we entered through a wrong door? He thought when he saw that the room is like one from the hospital. 

But, he discarded the thought since he remembered Li Zhao had told him he’s an actor. So, this child was telling the truth? He looked at Li Zhao. Earlier, when Li Zhao said he has to go to the studio, he thought it was a setting of the Punishment Room. Thus, he immediately agreed. 

However, he should have believed his judgement. This child is really honest and he wrongfully accused him. Xiao Lou suddenly felt guilty and he felt like he’s a wretched adult. 

Xiao Lou: anarrowintheheart.jpg

“You’ve arrived!” the director said when he saw Xiao Lou. His expression is exhausted. 

“Director.” Li Zhao greeted. “About the additional scenes…” he said. 

The director’s expression suddenly changed. “About that, Li Zhao…” he said as he suddenly frowned. 

“Is there something wrong?” Li Zhao asked. 

“The actor for the role of the doctor you’ll have a scene with has cancelled his contract.” The director gnashed his teeth in anger. “I definitely knew the opposite crew is messing with us, since that actor was seen in their set!” he said. 

Li Zhao awkwardly smiled. He doesn’t know how to react. 

The director also knew he had said something he shouldn’t. However, before he could apologize to Li Zhao for wasting the child’s time, he saw Xiao Lou silently standing on the side. “Child, is that your assistant?” he asked, his eyes were stuck on Xiao Lou’s figure. 

“Huh? Brother Xiaoyuan isn’t here.” Li Zhao answered. Zhang Xiaoyuan acts both as his agent and assistant. Well, not really assistant since Li Zhao doesn’t need one. 

He was about to speak when he saw where the director is looking. He turned and saw Xiao Lou curiously looking around the set. 

“He’s not your assistant? Then, is he an actor?” the director asked. 

“No and no.” Li Zhao answered. “He’s… a professor.” He said when he remembered Xiao Lou’s self-introduction. However, when he found out Xiao Lou has a brain hole, he treated the self-introduction as a lie. 

“A professor?” the director said and fell silent. He seemed to be thinking about something. “Can he act?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Li Zhao was puzzled. However, seeing the director’s dark circles under his eyes, and remembered it’s already very late at night, he walked towards Xiao Lou. 

“You’re going to start filming?” Xiao Lou asked when he saw Li Zhao approaching him. “Don’t mind me. just act. I haven’t been to a film set before, so can I watch?” he asked before he added. “I promise I won’t wander around or make troubles! I’ll silently watch!” he told him. He’s always been fascinated in movies. So, having this chance to watch how a movie is filmed, of course he wanted to see it! 

“Uh, Xiao-ge… you can.” Li Zhao said as he stared at Xiao Lou while thinking how can he tell it to Xiao Lou. 

“Really?!” 

Li Zhao nodded. “However…” he said. “… do you know how to act?” he asked. 

“… huh?” 

“The actor that I was supposed to act with didn’t come. His role is a doctor.” Li Zhao explained. 

“A doctor?” Xiao Lou said. “I’m also a doctor.” 

“Huh? Didn’t you say you’re a professor?” 

“I’m both a doctor and a professor.” Xiao Lou said. 

Li Zhao. “…” so intelligent. “Can you act?” he asked again. “You can not only watch, but you also can participate in the movie.” He told him. 

Xiao Lou’s eyes gleamed. Well, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He thought. And after being thrown by the Card keepers in many worlds, maybe my acting skills is enough? “Please give me some advice.” He told Li Zhao. 

Li Zhao grinned. Xiao Lou agreed! 

One hour later… 

“Child. Are you sure your friend isn’t from the entertainment world?” the director asked as he watched Li Zhao’s and Xiao Lou’s exchange in the screen. 

Li Zhao. “…” he’s also surprised by Xiao Lou’s level of acting. Is Xiao Lou really not an actor? It’s such a waste! He thought as he looked at Xiao Lou with a complicated gaze. 

Xiao Lou. “?” why are they looking at me? He was puzzled. However, his happiness is at max. 

He’s still basking in happiness when he heard a voice called him. “Xiao Lou.” Yu Hanjiang stared at Xiao Lou’s grin. He’s grinning like a child. Earlier, when they arrived, he was thinking on how to ask Yan Ting until when he has to work for him as compensation for hitting his car. However, he was surprised to see Xiao Lou acting with a young man who has a pure appearance. 

Xiao Lou turned and he was surprised to see Yu Hanjiang. “Hanjiang!” he called and ran towards Yu Hanjiang. He was about to hug him when he held himself back after he remembered there are people around. Also… “Who are they?” he asked when he saw Yan Ting who came with Yu Hanjiang. 

(The driver who was forced by Yan Ting to remain in the car: QAQ boss! That man is a stranger! How can you go with a stranger!) 

“He’s…” Yu Hanjiang said and glanced at Yan Ting. However, he saw Yan Ting was staring at someone. 

That someone, after talking to the director and was permitted to leave, ran towards them and was surprised to see Yan Ting. “Ting Ting! Why are you here?” Li Zhao asked, surprise in his voice. However, he was also happy since he saw Yan Ting again. 

“Passed by.” Yan Ting answered. 

Yu Hanjiang who knew the truth. “…” 

Xiao Lou who sensed things aren’t simple. “…” 

Li Zhao who believes Yan Ting’s every word. “^_^” 

Li Zhao noticed Xiao Lou’s hand was being held by someone. “Xiao-ge, is he your friend?” he asked and looked at Yu Hanjiang. “Hello. I am Li Zhao.” He said. “I’m glad you finally found each other!” 

Yan Ting who thought Yu Hanjiang really just fell from the tree because of a bad habit. “…” seems like my judgement of people is rusting. 

Yu Hanjiang who felt a chill on his spine. “…” 

Xiao Lou who sensed things aren’t so simple. “…” what now? He looked at Yu Hanjiang. 

Yu Hanjiang, as the oldest, cleared his throat. “Mr. Ting. I have found my… friend now. I apologize for hitting your car earlier.” He said. 

“What?” Li Zhao looked at Yan Ting. 

“En. You can leave now.” Yan Ting coldly told Yu Hanjiang. 

Yu Hanjiang secretly sighed in relief. Yan Ting is more troublesome to handle than the criminals he caught. “Thanks.” He said and smiled to Xiao Lou. 

Xiao Lou, seeing Yu Hanjiang’s smile, knew the case is over. He turned to Li Zhao. “Thank you for your help, and for letting me participate on filming.” He told Li Zhao. 

Li Zhao nodded with a bright smile. “Okay! Don’t forget to bring your phone, and I’m glad you two had made up!” he said and waved at Yu Hanjiang and Xiao Lou who had left. 

“Are you now going home?” Yan Ting asked. 

Li Zhao nodded. “Yes.” he said and yawned. 

“I’ll send you home.” Yan Ting said. 

“Huh? Don’t you have somewhere to go to?” Li Zhao asked. 

“I’m on my way home.” Yan Ting answered as he helped Li Zhao inside the car, then sat beside him. 

The driver who saw it was Li Zhao whom Yan Ting returned with and not Yu Hanjiang. “QAQ” fortunately, Mr. Ting wasn’t harmed! 

He immediately drove to Li Zhao’s home while Li Zhao had immediately fallen asleep after he rested his head on Yan Ting’s shoulder. When the movie was released, the doctor who acted wasn’t Xiao Lou, but another nameless actor like Li Zhao. 

As for Xiao Lou and Yu Hanjiang, when they returned to the Card World… 

Xiao Lou. “^_^” 

Yu Hanjiang. “…“ 

The Card keepers when they realized they made a mistake. “-_-“ 

Shao Qingge, Ye Qi, Lu Jiuchuan, and the others. “?” what happened to their leaders? One is happy and refreshed while the other one was deeply thinking? Also, what happened to the Card keepers? They are so silent… are they planning another conspiracy again?! 

The Card keepers who were wrongly accused. “-_-+”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: finally done! I hope you enjoyed reading this! And happy anniversary, rainbowturtle! More blessings to come for you!)


End file.
